1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus for a remote monitoring and controlling system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an address setting apparatus and a pattern setting apparatus for a remote monitoring and controlling system comprising an operation device having switches in which a specific address is set for each switch, a control device connected with loads in which a specific address is set for each load, and a transmission controller transmitting and receiving a transmission signal between the operation device and the control device through a signal line to which the operation device and the control device are branched, in manner of a time division multiple transmission, generating control data for controlling the loads based on monitoring data received from the operation device when the switches are operated, and transmitting the control data to the control device connected with the loads associated with the operated switches on the basis of predetermined relation data, wherein the address setting apparatus is to set the addresses in the operation device and the control device, and the pattern setting apparatus is to generate relation data for controlling simultaneously the number of loads by means of operation of one switch, and to set the relation data by transmitting to the transmission controller.
Here, since the addresses corresponding to the switches and the addresses corresponding to the loads could not be set through the signal line but could be set directly to the operation device or the control device, the address setting apparatus is generally portable and radio signals are used for communication between the address setting apparatus and the operation device and the control device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, since the relation data could be set directly to the transmission controller through the signal line, the pattern setting apparatus is fixed to an installation surface and is connected to the signal line (for example, see Patent Document 2).
In this way, since the address setting apparatus and the pattern setting apparatus are different from each other in configuration, it is necessary to install the address setting apparatus and the pattern setting apparatus independently. In addition, the address setting apparatus could be easily lost, if a holder or a specific space for holding the address setting apparatus is not additionally prepared.
Therefore, the inventor suggests a setting apparatus for a remote monitoring and control system including a stationary unit fixed to an installation surface and a portable unit which is detachably attached to the stationary unit and can be portable by detaching the portable unit from the stationary unit. In the state that the portable unit is attached to the stationary unit, the portable unit is connected to the signal line through the stationary unit and serves as a pattern setting apparatus. In the state that the portable unit is detached from the stationary unit, the portable unit serves as an address setting apparatus.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H11-150770
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H11-298978
Here, in order to couple the portable unit to the stationary unit, a method of providing the coupling portion, which is protruded from other position of the portable unit for coupling to the stationary unit, to the portable unit can be considered. However, in this method, the size of the portable unit is increased by the size of the coupling portion.